


Miracle of Judaism

by orphan_account



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Charlotte Questions Science, F/F, F/M, Idk It’s Weird, Jason cries, M/M, Marvin Dies of Happiness, Miracles, Whizzer Brown Deserves Better, enjoy i guess, he comes back from the dead, poor kid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 22:59:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14942981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Marvin didn’t believe in miracles. He didn’t believe in a random inexplicable act that could somehow bring good fortune. So, when Whizzer had showed up on his doorstep a month after being pronounced dead, he was hesitant to call himself blessed.-featuring: the bestest boyfriend ever, marvin; whizzer, who honestly just needs a hug; mom friend trina; cordelia is actually a good cook; charlotte is questioning life; and mendel is trying.[monday & friday updates. sometimes i’ll post randomly but i’ll never miss a scheduled chapter.]





	1. One

Marvin wasn’t there when it happened. Whizzer had convinced him to go home, to make him dinner and replace the awful hospital food. Marvin was stupid to agree. He had been making pasta, the only dish he had mastered, when he got the phone call. When he heard the nurse on the other end, he thought she would be calling about bills or something.

 

When she had delicately told him that Whizzer had passed away, he was torn between smashing the phone or throwing it. The only reason Marvin had came home to make dinner was because Whizzer had been looking better. He should of listened to the small part in his brain telling him it was the calm before the storm. The phone slipped out of his hand before he could make the decision he cursed as he heard the other line go blank.

 

Whizzer had gone in his sleep. From the way the nurse described it, he knew it was his time. Marvin’s eyes stung at that. Whizzer had known he wasn’t going to make it through the night, and instead of letting Marvin stay he had made him leave. Made him go home and cook dinner. Whizzer had died without company. That was probably how he wanted it, but Marvin couldn’t find himself to care.

 

He had to tell Jason the next day. He attempted to keep the kid from crying while he held back tears himself. He tried to explain that Whizzer was probably playing baseball in the greenest field you could imagine, but he couldn’t even bring himself to say the other man’s name without his voice breaking.

 

He couldn’t sleep for about a week. The bed felt empty. Empty and way, way too big. Over the past few months he had gotten used to being pressed against Whizzer in the small hospital bed, so when he had to return to his queen at home it was difficult. If he were lucky he would get an hour of sleep, and wake up with his pillow wet from tears.

 

On the days he was able to force food down his throat, his diet consisted of cereal and Diet Coke. He noticed himself getting thinner, but every time he tried to stomach more food he would get sick and have to hold back vomit. Trina had noticed that he was never over, that he more often than not asked her to watch Jason for the weekend. She asked him to start speaking with Mendel in a professional setting again, but he had waved her off.

 

It was almost a month after Whizzer had died when he had began to sleep again. The bed still felt cold, even as he piled seven different blankets over himself. He stopped turning the fan on at night, making the apartment silent at nights. He would wake up smelling of sweat. He had to shower every morning and wash his sheets once a week to prevent himself or his bed to stink. Still, being hot was better than being cold.

 

He had been attempting to eat slice of toast when the phone rang. Nobody called him anymore lately. Trina and Mendel would always just show up on his doorstep, and Cordelia and Charlotte lived next door. They could just yell and he’d be able to hear. He guessed it was work calling. He was sure his performance had been lacking lately, given the fact e could barely keep his life together, let alone manage a job.

 

He dropped the toast in the trash and the plate in the sink before walking to the phone. When he picked it up, the voice on the other end was definitely not somebody from work. He took a sharp intake of breath when speaking came from the other end.

 

“Marvin?” It couldn’t have been, Marvin refused it to be.

 

It was impossible, Marvin had seen his dead body. Watched as they dropped the grave.

 

“Whizzer?” He asks, his mouth dry. He was probably imagining things. The person in the other end was probably a random stranger that had gotten the wrong number.

 

“Yeah, it’s me. Where are you?” The voice, which Marvin refused to call Whizzer, says it as if it were obvious. As if Whizzer hadn’t left the world less than a month ago.

 

Marvin fumbled for a moment before finding the address. The voice hung up, and Marvin was too shaken up I process the fact he’d just given his name and address to a random person in the street. He stood there for a moment, the phone still in his hand, cord wrapped around his fingers. He shook his head before placing he phone down.

 

He took in a shaky breath before moving to the couch. Running a hand through his hair, he took a moment to process the situation. It couldn’t be real. He was just imagining it. Maybe it was one of those weird dreams that Jason had told him about. Any idea that popped into his head seemed more plausible than Whizzer somehow being alive.

 

He must’ve gotten lost in his head - busying himself by thinking of possible solutions for whatever the hell is going on - because he hears the doorbell ring it what seems like seconds. He’s shaking when he stand up, terrified that the person at the door’s going to be some sort of ghost trying to kill him. He almost wishes it’s not Whizzer. He looks awful right now. He’s thinner than healthy, and it shows. He hasn’t shaved, so stubble is covering his face. Whizzer would disapprove.

 

The doorknob feels cold against his hand. The doorbell rings again, and he thinks that ghost Whizzer is impatient. Which is fair, he’s been dead for a month, after all. He clicks the lock, the sound echoing in his ears. His so fucking scared. The door rips open from the other side, and Marvin briefly wonders if he’s about to die. But then there’s a frustrated looking Whizzer Brown standing there, hands on his hips, distaste on his face.

 

“What the hell took so long?” He asks, and Marvin thinks he sounds a lot meaner now than he did when he was in the hospital.

 

“Whizzer?” Its the only word Marvin can think of, his brain short circuiting momentarily at the sight of his lover.

 

“No, it’s Joe DiMaggio.” Sarcasm. That’s a trait Whizzer always kept with him, sick or not.

 

“But...you died.” Marvin said.

 

Whizzer just shoved Marvin to the side, walking into the room. “You’ve been drinking too much,” He comments, “Why the hell are you here?” He asks.

 

Marvin stares blankly at the man in front of him. He sure acts like Whizzer. Marvin punches himself. It must be another one i his tortuous nightmares, any minute the scene will change to Whizzer’s funeral, or to the hospital. It doesn’t.

 

“Earth to Marvin?” Whizzer asks with an eye roll. “Answer the question.” He says.

 

Marvin splutters. “Because I live here?” He says it like a question.

 

Whizzer laughs. “Good one, Marv. Wow it were true. Sadly, you still refuse to move out of that toxic house with your wife.” He says.

 

Now Marvin’s even more confused, if that’s possible. “Whizzer, I moved out three years ago. Me and Trina are divorced.” He says.

 

“Stop fucking with me.”

 

“I’m not!” Marvin says. Then he begins to wonder. Whizzer’s wearing that stupid green shirt that Marvin’s sure he got rid of in 79. Wait. “Whizzer, what year do you think it is?”

 

Whizzer looks at Marvin s if he’s grown an extra head. “It’s 1979. Is this some practical joke?”

 

Marvin shakes his head. “Whiz,” He ignores the way Whizzer winces at the nickname, “It’s 1981.”

 

 

 


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it’s chapter two so i still have the willpower to be posting early.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ignore how awful this chapter is

 

“I already told you to stop fucking with me!” Whizzer groans.

 

Marvin’s still too shocked to take in the harsh tone. “I’m not. Whizzer, look at the calendar.”

 

Whizzer stares at him for a moment, and Marvin feels like maybe he has gone crazy because Whizzer hasn’t looked at him like since before the breakup. He doesn’t like it. Eventually, Whizzer does move to a calendar. His eyes widen at the date, but other than that he doesn’t seem phased.

 

“I can’t believe you made a fake fucking calendar just to pull a prank.” Marvin had almost forgotten the fact that Whizzer swears like a sailor.

 

“I didn’t! Why would I do something like that?”

 

“To make me feel stupid. It’s not going to work, Marvin.” Whizzer says, and Marvin’s heart breaks again because he’s reminded of how big a dick he was pre-breakup.

 

“I swear it’s not a prank! How can I prove it to you?” He asks. He has Whizzer back, but having this Whizzer back is almost worse than him being dead. This Whizzer doesn’tknow about 1980s Marvin going on a journey of self betterment with the lesbian neighbors. This Whizzer doesn’t know about how amazing there relationship had been. It’s awful.

 

Whizzer looks at him for a moment and again - it makes Marvin feel like shit. “If it really is 1981,”

 

“It is.”

 

“Then tell me about the two years I ‘missed’. What happened?” He asks.

 

Marvin takes a deep, shuddering breath in. “A lot.” He says.

 

Whizzer shrugs. “I’m not doing anything else right now.”

 

And so Marvin explains it. He tell Whizzer about how he divorced Trina and left Jason. How he moves into this apartment with Whizzer. How they broke up over a fucking game of chess. Whizzer had scoffed at that, but Marvin kept going. He told Whizzer about the neighbors, about how they helped him realize that he needed Whizzer back. He told Whizzer about the baseball game, and how amazing their relationship had been. How Marvin was compete shit at racquetball.

 

He tells Whizzer about how he got sick. He told him how he visited him in the hospital everyday even though Whizzer begged him to go home. He told him about Jason’s Bar Mitzvah. He got choked up when he explained Whizzer’s death. He wanted to reach out and hold Whizzer’s hand for support, but 1979 Whizzer probably wouldn’t hold Marvin’s hand if he were about to fall off of a cliff.

 

“You let me die alone?” Whizzer asks.

 

Marvin can feel the tears then. “Yeah. It was a shitty move, but you begged me to make you dinner and you had been looking better and I thoug-“

 

Whizzer cut him off, placing a hand in Marvin’s thigh. “Okay. I believe you.”

 

Marvin smiles. “Oh thank God.” He says.

 

Whizzer sleeps on the couch that night. It hurts a little, but he knows the other man needs space. He did just find out that he came back from the dead after all. The bed still feels cold and big and empty, but he doesn’t feel as bad tonight. Because Whizzer is just in the living room, sleeping soundly on his couch, very much alive.

 

—

 

Marvin actually eats breakfast that morning. He made pancakes for the two of them. It’s simple and he followed the easiest recipe he could find, but it means something because Whizzer is eating the pancakes. Whizzer, the man he had spent weeks crying over, was sitting here eating breakfast and breathing. And that was great.

 

“You look thinner than you did.” Whizzer says, spinning his fork in his fingers.

 

Marvin shrugs. “I haven’t really been eating well.”

 

“Is it because of me?” Whizzer asks, and he’s smirking and Marvin hopes the look on his face is enough for him to knock it off. It isn’t. “I didn’t know you were so attached.” He says.

 

Marvin just looks down at his food. “I loved you.” He says.

 

Whizzer’s breath catches and Marvin suddenly regrets saying anything. “You did?” Whizzer asks.

 

Marvin just meekly nods, too scared to talk. It’s kind of pathetic really, to think that Whizzer could do this to him. If it were 1981 Whizzer, he wouldn’t of him been so ashamed. But this is 1979 Whizzer, who judges Marvin constantly and is kind of an ass sometimes.

 

“Oh.” The taller boy says, his perfect hair falling slightly as he joins Marvin in looking down.

 

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that.”

 

Whizzer shakes his head. “No, it’s fine. Did-“ He stops himself, taking a breath, “Did I love you, too?”

 

Marvin nods. “Yeah. Yeah, you did.” His voice is watery and he knows his tears are running. Thankfully Whizzer doesn’t comment

 

It’s awkward now, Marvin doesn’t know how to break the silence. Whizzer’s still messing with his fork, and Marvin’s no longer hungry. It’s not like before, when silence was comfortable, instead it’s harsh and it reminds Marvin that this Whizzer has no idea who he really is.

 

He’s about to make some weird comment - an apology or some stupid joke - but Whizzer’s talking before it can find a way out of his mouth.

 

“You said that Jason had his Bar Mitzvah in my hospital room,” Whizzer looks up at Marvin, who nods, “Did Jason like me?” He asks.

 

Marvin laughs, and it sounds a lot more pathetic than he intended it to. “I think saying that would be an understatement. You were more of a dad to him than I was,” Its true, Whizzer would watch baseball and play chess with him while Marvin sat a few feet away watching.

 

“Can I talk to him, then?”

 

Suddenly, Marvin’s hit with the realization that he’s going to have to tell people about Whizzer. Jason’s gonna want to know, he’ll be ecstatic. Charlotte’s gonna have a mental breakdown, no doubt.

 

“Yeah,” He says, “Sure,”

 

And so now he’s dialing Trina’s number for the first time in a month and asking for Jason to come over. Trina’s worried at first, but she agrees and says she’ll send Mendel to bring him over.

 

Whizzer doesn’t speak until the doorbell rings. “You answer it.” He says.

 

Marvin complies, walking over to the door. Jason’s standing there, looking annoyed. “What do you want, Dad? I was watching the game.” He says.

 

Marvin swallows. “Actually, somebody here wants to talk with you.”

 

Jason raised an eyebrow, something that reminds him of Whizzer far too much. Marvin slowly steps to the side, revealing Whizzer standing in the living room.

 

“Whizzer?” Jason asks.

 

He just nods, and stands still as Jason runs to him and attacks him with a hug. “Hey, Jason.” He says, awkwardly.

 

Jason keeps hugging him for a few moments before pulling away. “But...didn’t you die?” He asks, and then there’s a look of realization on his face, “Oh my god you’re a zombie!” He yells.

 

Whizzer shakes his head. “No no no!” He says, shaking his head, “At least I don’t think I am.”

 

Jason eyes him suspiciously. “I guess you don’t look like a zombie,” He says.

 

Marvin steps forward then, standing next to Jason. “I guess I’ll step outside so you can talk?” He doesn’t want to step outside. What if Whizzer collapses while he’s out there, just like he did during the racquetball game?

 

Whizzer nods and Marvin steps away. He has an ear pressed to the door, but he can’t really hear the conversation. What if they’re talking about him? Oh my god, what if they’re talking about him?

 

He has no idea what Whizzer would say about him. 1979 Whizzer knows Marvin as a slob who’s good at screwing. Maybe he’s asking about what Marvin’s like now That’s not too weird to think, right?

 

He’s out there for about five minutes when he feels a hand on his shoulder, he jumps, thinking it could be another weird ghost zombie thing like Whizzer. He turns around and sees familiar blonde hair.

 

“Jesus, Marv,” Cordelia says, removing her hand, “What’s up?”

 

Marvin sighs in relief when he realizes that it’s just her. “You nearly gave me a heart attack.” He says, placing a hand on his chest.

 

“Yeah, I could tell. What happened to you?”

 

Marvin hesitates. Does he tell Cordelia? Might as well. “Don’t laugh,” He starts, “But right now Whizzer Brown is in there talking to Jason.”

 

Cordelia’s face hardens. “Don’t joke like that.” She says.

 

Marvin shakes his head. “That’s the thing, I’m not joking. He called last night and showed up.”

 

Cordelia glares at him. “I’m serious, Marv. I mean, it’s good that you’re over him enough to joke, but don’t.”

 

“Delia, you know I’m not over him at all. Believe me.”

 

She looks at him hesitantly. “If I got Charlotte, would you tell her the same thing?”

 

“Yes! I’d tell her the truth too.”

 

“I’ll go get her.”

 

He watches as Cordelia walks away down the hall. There apartment is about five doors down, so it doesn’t take long. She emerged with Charlotte a few minutes later.

 

“Well, Marvin,” She says, “Tell her.”

 

Marvin looks at Charlotte, who’s wearing aconfused expression. “Whizzer’s in the apartment talking with my son.”

 

Charlotte doesn’t laugh. She doesn’t react at all. “Don’t make fucking jokes like that.” She says.

 

“I’m not joking!” He starts, “Its like he time traveled. He doesn’t remember anything after 1979. He doesn’t remember the break-up either.”

 

“If this is true, let us see him.” Cordelia says.

 

Marvin sighs. “He’s talking with Jason. I don’t know what about, but I’m out here to give them privacy.”

 

Charlotte nods. “Sure,” She says, before pushing Marvin to the side. “If he were actually here you’d show us,” With that, she pushes the door open before Marvin could tell her not to.

 

He hears her gasp as he follows her into the apartment. “Whizzer?” She asks, her eyes wide.

 

Whizzer and Jason jump a little, startled at the sudden commotion. “And you are...?” He asks after a moment of silence.

 

“It’s me! Charlotte!”

 

“I told you he doesn’t remember anything past 79,” Marvin whispers to her, before turning to face Whizzer, “These are our lesbian neighbors.” He says.

 

“Oh. Well, hello.” Whizzer says.

 

Cordelia’s still frozen outside the door. Her mouth is open and her eyebrows are raised up, invisible behind her bangs.

 

“Hi Charlotte. Hi Cordelia.” Jason seems to already be used to Whizzer, almost like the man was never dead.

 

“H-hey, Jason.” Charlotte says, shaking her head is if that will make Whizzer disappear.

 

Marvin’s just standing there, hands in pockets. The girls are unmoving, gawking at a very uncomfortable-looking Whizzer. He figures he should probably do something about the situation, but he doesn’t know what.

 

“How are you here?” Charlotte asks, and Marvin figures it’s probably time for the couple to leave.

 

“How about you guys go back home and we can all meet again tomorrow to figure this out.” He says.

 

Cordelia seems to get the point, but Charlotte’s still just starring at Whizzer. Eventually, the blonde grabs the other girls wrist and pulls her out of the door, muttering a small awkward goodbye, leaving Marvin to deal with his son and his lover (?).

 

“Sorry,” Marvin chuckles awkwardly, “I didn’t mean to interrupt.

 

“It’s fine,” Whizzer rolls his eyes, “Its your apartment anyway.”

 

Marvin sighs at that. Our apartment, he wants to correct, but he doesn’t. “If you guys aren’t done, I’ll go back out.” He says.

 

Jason looks between the two of them. “No, were done. You guys need to talk. I’ll call Mendel to take me home.”

 

Marvin knows that Jason’s smart, but sometimes he wishes that his son wasn’t smart enough to tell when Marvin might be having a panic attack. Light right now, because Jason definitely doesn’t want to leave, but he does anyway because he knows Marvin needs to speak with Whizzer alone.

 

Mendel’s there in a few minutes, and Jason’s is dragging him off before he can see Whizzer.

 

“We should probably talk,” Marvin says, after an uncomfortable minute of silence.

 

“No shit, Sherlock,”

 

Marvin sighs, “Look, in 1979 I was a total dick,” Whizzer snorts at that, “And I have no idea what you think of me. But just know, I’ve changed.”

 

Whizzer looks at him questioningly. “Is that good?” He asks.

 

Marvin nods, before reloading just how weird that moment looked. “Yeah. It’s good. I’m not a total ass anymore.”

 

Whizzer smirks. “You’ve still got a good ass, though.”

 

Marvin turns red. He did every time Whizzer complimented him. It’s different now, kind of. This Whizzer is most likely using the line so they can have sex, and he probably doesn’t actually think so. That’s what he was like in the 70s. It’s weird.

 

“Don’t,” He says, “I mean it. I have changed.”

 

Whizzer just looks at him for s moment, as if he’s thinking about what to say. “Okay,” He says, “Then prove it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another kind of cliffhanger whoops
> 
> i hate this chapter but 3 is gonna be good. we’re gonna finally get into some fluff, mendel and trina are gonna be there, it’ll be good.
> 
> [i didn’t edit this chapter so pls point out mistakes in the comments. for some reason my phone corrects marvin to margin so there’s probably a lot of that]


End file.
